vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Мелания песчаная
| wikispecies = Melanoides tuberculata | itis = 71533 | ncbi = 55729 | commons = Category:Melanoides tuberculatus }} Мелания песчаная ( ) — вид тропических улиток семейства Thiaridae. Вид с очень широким ареалом, интродуцированный в Новый Свет. Довольно частый обитатель пресноводных аквариумов. Внешний вид Melanoides tuberculata обладает вытянутой конической раковиной с 5 - 7 оборотами. Скульптура её поверхности представлена крупными радиальными рёбрами и более тонкой спиральной исчерченностью. Окраска раковины чаще всего светло коричневая, часто c более тёмно окрашенными пятнами, которые упорядочены по спирали вдоль швов между оборотами. На голове у мелании два длинных тонких щупальца, в основании которых находятся глаза. Экология и особенности поведения Melanoides tuberculata — растительноядный обитатель прибрежных сообществ мягких (илистых и песчаных) грунтов водоёмов со слабым течением, в которых способны достигать плотностей поселения свыше 35 000 особей на м².Roessler, Beardsley, Tabb, 1977. Как правило, мелании обитают на участках с обильной прибрежной растительностью или между камней, которые, вероятно, выступают в роли убежища от хищников. Наиболее активны моллюски ночью, днём же они закапываются в грунт. Естественная область обитания Melanoides tuberculata — северная и восточная Африка (от Марокко и Мадагаскара до Египта) и южная Азия (от Ближнего Востока до южного Китая и Индонезии). Благодаря высокой адаптивности вид постоянно осваивает новые регионы: их вотчиной стали страны Карибского бассейна, Бразилия и юг Европы. Вид демонстрирует очень широкий диапазон толерантности к солёности воды: известные в основном как обитатели пресных вод, мелании были встречены при солёности до 30 ‰. Также эти улитки оказываются устойчивы к низкому содержанию в воде кислорода. Оптимальная для существования этого вида температура воды — 18-25°, что, вероятно, ограничивает их распространение в более высокие широты. На границах своего ареала песчаные мелании способны переносить неблагоприятные условия, закопавшись в грунт.Livshits, Fishelson, 1983 Особенности размножения Песчаные мелании характеризуются двумя типами размножения: амфимиктным и партеногенетическим.Samadi, Mavares, Pointier, Delay, Jarne, 1999. При этом амфимиксисТип полового размножения, при котором происходит слияние мужской и женской гаметы является исходным вариантом, а партеногенез возникает у полиплоидных особей. Несмотря на то, что потомство амфимиктных моллюсков оказывается более конкурентоспособнымFacon, Jarne, Pointier, David, 2005Hufbauer, 2008, в связи с распространённостью клонального размножения доля самцов в популяции обычно невелика и редко достигает 40 %.Samadi, Balzan, Delay, Pointier, 1997.Heller, Farstay, 1990. Другим последствием интенсивного партеногенетического размножения оказывается наличие в некоторых популяциях чётко очерченных фенотипов по окраске раковины. Прикладное значение Естественный резервуар паразитов Мелания является хозяином для партеногенетических стадий целого ряда видов трематод, в том числе и опасных паразитов человека, таких как Clonorchis sinensis и Paragonimus westermani. Конкуренция с местной фауной Будучи достаточно успешным видом, Melanoides tuberculata оказывает существенное воздействие на сообщества, в которые вселяется, в частности вытесняет аборигенные виды брюхоногих моллюсков Murray, 1971Jacobson, 1975. Неожиданными оказались последствия вселения мелании в пресные водоёмы Бразилии: конкурентоспособный вселенец сумел сократить численность и даже полностью исключить другой два других вида улиток из рода Biomphalaria, являющихся естественным резервуаром — шистозомы (трематоды рода Schistosoma)Guimarães, de Souza, de Moura Soares, 2001. Примечания Литература * Guimarães C. T., de Souza C. P., de Moura Soares D. (2001). Possible competitive displacement of Planorbids by Melanoides tuberculata in Minas Gerais, Brazil. Mem Inst Oswaldo Cruz, Rio de Janeiro, vol. 96, p. 173—176. * Heller J., Farstay F. (1990). Sexual and parthenogenetic populations of the freshwater snail Melanoides tuberculata. Israel Journal of Ecology, vol. 37, p. 75-87. * Hufbauer R. A. (2008). Biological Invasions: Paradox Lost and Paradise Gained. Current Biology, vol. 18. № 6. * Jacobson M. K. (1975). The freshwater prosobranch, Tarebia Granifera, in Oriente, Cuba. The Nautilus, vol. 89, № 4, p. 106. * Livshits G., Fishelson L. (1983). Biology and reproduction of the freshwater snail Melanoides tuberculata (Gastropoda: Prosobranchia) in Israel. Israel Journal Of Zoology, vol. 32, p. 21-35. * Murray H.D. (1971). The introduction and spread of thiarids in the United States. The Biologist, vol. 53, p. 133—135. * Roessler M.A., Beardsley G. L., Tabb D. C. (1977). New records of the introduced snail, Melanoides tuberculata (Mollusca: Thiaridae) in south Florida. Florida Scientist, vol. 40, p. 87-94. * Samadi S., Balzan C., Delay B., Pointier J.-P. (1997). Local distribution and abundance of thiarid snails in recently colonized rivers from the Caribbean area. Malacological Review, vol. 30, p. 45-52. * Samadi S., Mavares J., Pointier J.-P., Delay B., Jarne P. (1999). Microsatellite and morphological analysis of population structure in the parthenogenetic freshwater snail Melanoides tuberculata: insights into the creation of clonal variability. Molecular Ecology, vol. 8, p. 1141—1153. Внешние ссылки Fact Sheet for Melanoides tuberculata (Müller, 1774) Категория:Брюхоногие Категория:Животные, описанные в 1774 году